Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an elasticity adjusting mechanism. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an elasticity adjusting mechanism of an exercise equipment.
Description of Related Art
Except for fitness equipments, many gymnasiums provide indoor exercise equipments for solving the problem caused by lacking of the space for exercise, such as treadmills, stationary bikes or freewheels.
Among the equipments, bicycles and freewheels can leave one's hands to use other equipments, some of them are provided with elastic ropes, so as to make the exercise more effective and diverse for busy users.
However, there are some barriers for setting elastic ropes caused by the structure of exercise equipments, for example, most of the mentioned equipments are X-shape for easy to storage, but this will limit the area of wiring because elastic ropes are difficult to across the junction of a stationary bike or a freewheel. Consequentially, locations for installing elastic ropes are decreased greatly and inconvenient to vary the tension of elastic ropes. As a result, setting elastic ropes will be invalid to users with different muscle, so that the implicit cost will be generated since these equipments are always idled.
Moreover, another disadvantage is the high replacement rate of elastic ropes. Because the area for wiring is limited, elastic ropes must be shortened. Therefore, compared with longer elastic rope, the shorter one endures much more strain and may be easy to fatigue.
Besides, the locations for installing elastic ropes of exercise equipments in prior art can't be adjusted since they are fixed. According to Hooke's law, the resistance of an elastic rope is proportional to the tensile extension amount, this means the resistance of the elastic rope will be limited since the length of human's arms are finite. That is, when the power of a user's increases, the training effect will get worse. Even if using the thicker or shorter elastic ropes may solve the problem, it is inconvenient and impractical for gymnasiums which provide service to so many users.